


Post-Duty

by randomcanbian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Hospitals, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcanbian/pseuds/randomcanbian
Summary: Doctors Rose and Kanaya have a chat over charts.





	Post-Duty

There are a stack of papers on her desk—they're hard to miss, even from across the room. It's the day's batch of referrals, no doubt.

On a professional level, it pleases her that other specialties have begun to appreciate the importance of properly managing patients with psychiatric disorders. On a personal level, gods, so many patients.

Rose dumps herself in her office chair and rifles through the batch of papers. A pregnant woman with schizophrenia, a leukemia patient with generalized anxiety disorder, a stab victim on medication for BPD...wait.

She stops at the referral from Trauma and looks at the name beside that of the clerk-in-charge.

Well, that's something to look forward to.

 

* * *

 

_"The patient is JB, a 24 year-old male, known case of Bipolar Disorder maintained on Lamotrigine since 2015 but with poor compliance. Two months prior to admission..."_

She reads the Resident-on-Duty's initial entry in the chart. She can't help but notice that, while the stabbing had only occurred one day prior to admission, the resident had included the patient's entire four-year psychiatric history. A feat, given how hectic it is in the emergency room, far more as a trauma resident on duty.

Then again, if Kanaya was anything, she was comprehensive.

"Rose...at this point I feel the need to ask if you've requested to handle all my referrals."

Speak of the devil.

"Do you really think it suspicious that I've co-managed five of your patients in the past two months, Dr Maryam?"

Rose levels her gaze coolly on Kanaya, who was leaning against the counter of the charge nurse's desk.

She knew for a fact that the trauma resident had been awake for at least 36 hours at this point, with more than half of those with her in the Emergency Room, and it showed—her hair was disheveled (by Kanaya's standards), there were dark circles under her eyes, and the lower leg of her jeans was stained with blood. Predictably, these did nothing to diminish her aesthetic appeal.

"Yes," she says curtly. Kanaya places herself right across Rose and pulls out another patient chart. "Although you won't hear me complaining, I assure you."

"I do try to avoid half-assing the management of my patients," Rose replies. " Speaking of which, how soon can Breton start taking oral meds?"

"Breton..." Kanaya mumbles, trying to recall information whilst writing her chart entry, "...started on him midnight, finished at 6, status post exploratory lap, jejunorrhaphy...probably tomorrow or the day after? Granted he doesn't show signs of bleeding et cetera."

"Alright. Given how apparently chronic and severe his symptoms were, I'd like to start him on his medication ASAP."

Rose watches Kanaya's head dip a bit, eyelashes flutter as she tries to fight off sleep. Poor, exhausted surgeon. And has she been missing meals? She's even skinnier now, somehow.

A sudden urge overwhelms Rose. She takes stock of the station: the nurses are at their desks, the medical students at their patients' bedsides or off in their callroom, and there are no other residents in sight. It's just her and Kanaya within earshot.

Satisfied, Rose asks: "I'm having dinner after this, care to join? Or will your department devolve into chaos without you?"

Kanaya pauses her writing to consider the offer.

"I _am_ almost done with charting...and my shift _did_ finish two hours ago..."

The peace and quiet of the ward is disrupted by a shout.

"CODE!"

"Of course," Kanaya sighs. She shoots Rose an apologetic look as she rises from her seat. "Wait for me?"

"Sure."

Rose watches Kanaya stride purposefully to the crowd forming around the dying patient. A sea of students part for her, and from Rose's vantage point, she can parse that the senior resident's having her intubate the patient.

As she watches Kanaya position the laryngoscope and insert the endotracheal tube in a series of quick, fluid motions—with poise even an anesthesiologist would envy—Rose finds herself coming to terms with a thought she'd been repressing for the past few weeks.

She was attracted to Kanaya. Sincerely and incredibly so.

Fuck.


End file.
